Sir Crimson
Summary Sir Crimson is the only known benevolent Extinction-Level Anomalous Being known to Humanity and the Saviour of Humanity. It's powers are a mystery to humanity, but its many heroic acts has allowed Humanity several chances to study from its fallen enemies and grow as a result; Causing many to give the new hero the Moniker of "Sir Crimson" after its Red-Knight appearance. He is well-known for appearing in the nick of time and has an unwavering and completely flawless relationship with the General Public due to his numerous acts of Heroics. Unbeknownst to most of the world, Sir Crimson is only a teenager who's struggling at Tandem Highschool. His relationships consists of being the Heart of the Party and just generally being a jovial guy, although he always seems perpetually tired and/or too tired to focus on exams. Appearance Whilst in his Sir Crimson moniker, he wears a suit of Riot-Control Gear except red and touched up to resemble more like a Knight, which is especially apparent with his Helmet, flame-like mini-pauldrons and boots. He originally also wielded a customized Riot-Shield to withstand even Tank fire but seems to have broken it in a fight with another Anomalous Entity. Outside of his Moniker, he generally likes to wear yellow/red jackets and absolutely hates full-sleeve shirts and full pants; mostly sticking with T-Shirts and Shorts even in the Winter. He has Dark-Brown hair with fairly normal looking brown eyes. When using his anomalous powers, his veins glow in a sort of rainbow-energy that is mostly red-dominated. His eyes also convert to a very apparent Amber-Red colour whilst his hair flows in the air. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: "Sir Crimson", "Red" Normally (Lacks a full name to his knowledge), "The Real Superman" (By the General Public) Origin: The Red Cries of a Hero Gender: Male Age: 13 | 19 Classification: "Superhero", Benevolent Anomaly, Wielder of True Diablo Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 6-C | High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Master Martial Artist, Regeneration (Mid, All Anomalies has this) | Pseudo-Flight (Via generating enough force to send himself flying), Shockwave Generation (Via sheer brute force), Anomalous Flames Manipulation, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Telepathy, Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal (Able to Pass on his powers to others permanently), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Took several Lightning Bolts to the face in the past with no injuries), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Sir Crimson was able to generate so much Anomalous Energy that Space-Time temporarily just stopped working, placing the Universe in a state of Limbo until the Energy subsided), Soul Manipulation (Claimed to be a reincarnation of Diablo, who has a Soul of Non-Existence), Non-Corporeal (Generated enough Anomalous Energy to effect those who shouldn't be able to be touched) | Self-Destruction, Time Stop (Via Platinum Star), Petrification (Via Platinum Moon), Soul Destruction, Temporal Paradoxes Attack Potency: Wall Level (Able to punt people across rooms even without the power of Sir Crimson. Almost easily slammed through a metal wall) | Island Level (Completely and utterly dominated another Anomalous Entity that was the size of an entire Archipelago), Higher with | Large Country Level (Was able to overpower the Power Absorption of Sir Night who was able to absorb a 500 Teraton Anti-Anomalous Bomb being dropped on him), Higher with Anomalous Flames Speed: At least Superhuman (Saw several groups of Bullies and Assailants in slow-motion despite the fact that they were out for blood) | Massively Hypersonic (Even when losing Power and gave the majority of his original power away to Jesse (His girlfriend at the time), He's still able to run from Toronto to London in 45 seconds), Possibly far higher in his Prime | At least Massively Hypersonic, Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Stated to be more than 90x faster than before, which is at least Mach 33570), Sub-Relativistic in Reactions (While his body was unable to move in time, he was able to perceive several Micro-Needles being launched at him at mach 90,000) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Even when he gave up his powers, the last remnants he had within him allowed him to stop a Truck going 80 mph head-on dead in its tracks, Albeit with maximum exertion) | At least Class M (In a Video Re-Cap of his History, he is seen lifting and carrying Carrier from sea back onto land, saving the entire crew) | Unknown (Was able to lift, hold and eventually crush his Arch Enemy's Core, which had the mass and density many times greater than a Neutron Star) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Island Class | Large Country Class Durability: Wall Level (His body was able to stand up to a Truck slamming into him at 80mph and not break even with the fleeting remains of his powers) | Island Level (Sir Night had to tell his Generals not to enter a Head-On fight with Sir Crimson as their strength would barely scratch him, if at all) | Large Country Level (Sir Night himself had to resort to Chip-Damage to defeat Sir Crimson as going in head-first was Suicidal even for him), Likely higher Stamina: Peak Human (Even without his powers, he is still considered a Pinnacle of Humans and still retains enough strength and Stamina to stop disasters, albeit with immensely more difficulty) | Godlike (While not infallible, Sir Crimson is seen capable of keeping the fight up even when his powers are literally on its Death Bed) | Godlike (The Sir Crimson powers has apparently evolved immensely, and although it'll eventually go out like it did before, it will take a significantly longer amount of time) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Kilometers with Abilities such as Anomalous Flames and Shockwaves, Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Gifted (While he's tactically gifted and almost a Genius, his Hero duties prevent him from getting good grades in School and just cannot for the life of him get a good grade in Math) Weaknesses: None Notable (However, he's just a normal human boy with brief glimpses of powers) | Near the Middle of the Series, Sir Crimson has slowly gained a Time Limit on his powers until he had to pass it down to another person; making him use but a few remnants of his powers in his last battles before they finally went out | None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Anomaly No.93 - Sir Crimson:' Not much information is known about this Anomaly, but this power is rated as Extinction-Level and unlike other Anomalies, seems to give sheer brute strength and Flames rather than any form of Reality-Breaking ability. What is known however, is that this ability is extremely versatile and seems to have a counter to most other Anomalies out there. Despite this special Power's threat level, the user is deemed Safe and should not be targeted due to it's Benevolent nature. **'Anomalous Flames:' The only real "Superpower" Sir Crimson has is his unnaturally powerful Flames. Despite looking like regular old fire, these flames has been observed to be capable of eating away at materials to such a degree that scientists would think it's plausible that it is capable of performing Nuclear Fission and even Fusion. These flames are used to permanently put down other Anomalies should Sir Crimson's Super Strength be incapable of doing the job. ***'Crimson Javelin:' By throwing a spear of Flames, Sir Crimson is capable of penetrating almost all defenses regardless of durability due to how focused the flames are. Once penetrated and well into the opponent's body, the Javelin loses its form and expands outward in a massive explosion of fire that effectively roasts them from the inside-out. Autopsies of the bodies that perished to this attack shows that it does something to them that negates the regeneration of Anomalies that normally regenerate from smoke or Ash without problem. **'Smashes:' ***'Hero Smash:' A Hyper-Powerful Strike of Brute Force, Sir Crimson easily creates shockwaves that levels Islands and crushes his enemies. At Maximum-Power, He's even able to generate enough Energy to create Nuclear Fission while also sending the opponent flying through multiple Cities with ease. Key: w/o Powers | Sir Crimson | Crimson Destiny Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ulysses/Crimson(Truematter) Ulysses/Crimson's Profile, 9-B keys were used Trivia *He's a major fan of My Hero Academia and models his laugh after All-Might and even some moves from him Category:Akreious' Pages